


Profound Bond Destiel Drabble Collection

by Unforth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: The Profound Bond Discord is running a drabble challenge, with weekly prompts. I've always wanted to try my hand at drabbles.Tags are in the authors notes. Ratings range from Gen to Explicit.





	1. Week 1: Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Prompt: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: PTSD, flashbacks.
> 
> Fluff.
> 
> Arranged Marriage 
> 
> Huddling for Warmth

Explosions thundered, flashing light illuminating the world black and white. Dean was thrown back into the woods, hovering in wretched limbo, hunter and hunted. A horror lurked in every hollow. He scrambled at the soft ground beneath him.

_Where's my knife?_

_Where's Benny?_

_Where's Cas?_

Fingers, gentle and calloused, carded his hair. Contentment soothed Dean’s terror.

“You're alright,” someone whispered, calming, real. Cas. “You're safe.” Lying with him. “It's just lightning.” Alive. “I wish I could silence the wrath of the heavens to bring you peace.”

“You do enough.” Dean shimmied closer to Cas. “You're enough.”

And Dean slept easy.

* * *

Rivulets of water streamed down Dean face, splashed sweet and fresh into his mouth.

“What are you _doing_?”

Rain fell so heavily he barely heard Cas’ reply. “Watching the flowers grow.”

Cas’ hair was matted flat.

His clothing was sodden.

He looked like a drowned dog.

He was stunning.

Uncertain, Dean took a seat in the puddle beside him.

Cas smiled.

He was the most beautiful person Dean had ever seen, achingly close, perfect.

Cas turned back to gaze upon the verdant growth, but Dean kept his eyes on Cas, memorizing the lines of his face.

Watching the flowers grow.

* * *

Burgeoning, billowing clouds preceded Castiel, enveloped him, _were_ him. Thunder trumpeted his approach to the dignitaries assembled on the plains of Lawrence. They were puny, terrified, pathetic beneath the shadow of his divinity. Castiel yearned to fly on, to eschew destiny, to roil through untold kingdoms and unimagined vistas.

Duty bid him land.

Castiel's storm coalesced to form his winged avatar. He alit before the altar and beheld his green-eyed intended for the first time.

“I am Castiel. In the name of Heaven, I will wed you.”

The tuxedoed groom smiled, unintimidated.

Perhaps he _was_ worthy to be Castiel's husband.

* * *

“Come closer,” Dean chattered through blue, chapped lips. He was beautiful, shrouded in snowflakes. Castiel didn't dare approach. Freezing was better than the loneliness of Dean's embrace.

“I get it. You hate me.”

_Wait, what?_

“But this once, won't you touch me?”

Dean's yearning, no mere desire for warmth, melted Castiel's fears.

Dean wanted him.

Impossible.

Yet…

Snow cascaded from Castiel’s trembling shoulders as he bridged the distance between them.

“I could never hate you. Later, we'll talk.”

Dean stared at the falling flakes burying them.

“You think we'll have ‘later?’”

“Yes.”

If Dean reciprocated Castiel's feelings, anything was possible.

 


	2. Week 2: Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:
> 
> Kidfic
> 
> Police officer Dean, police officer Cas, violence, meet cute

“Daddy, I want a bunny!” Claire ran up to Dean, eyes wide and guileless. Dammit, she *knew* he was a sucker. Helpless, he looked to Cas, Claire shooting then gap-toothed smile.

*Please say no.*

“We can get a bunny,” Cas began. Claire's smile, already triumphant, fell as he continued, “if we learn about them and study how they're raised. Also, show me how responsible you are by helping care for the plants. Understand?”

“Sure thing, pops.”

There was no chance she'd blow this. Claire never relented when she got an idea in her head. They'd get a bunny.

*...fuck my allergies…*

* * *

 

Dean launched himself at the jackass in the Easter Bunny costume. His fist connected with the pink nose as someone else's elbow tore open a puffy cheek. The head spun around and the man within cried out. 

A cacophony surrounded him - “oh God!,” “get him!,” “call the police!”

“I *am* the police.” Dean whipped out his badge.

The owner of the elbow echoed the words, and the presentation of credentials.

Dean's co-assailant. 

Dean's *super hot* co-assailant.

“Heyo, I'm Dean.” 

“Castiel. But...is this the moment?”

“Do you know of a better?”

“...no. It's truly a pleasure to meet you, Dean.”

 


	3. Week 4: Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a super busy couple weeks, mostly in not good ways, so I missed week 3 (theme was fire, I might fill it later) but here's my late entry for week 4...
> 
> Tags: sci fi AU, gratuitous Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy references

“Not the coffee, Cas!” Dean grabbed the mug before Cas could sip. Precious liquid splashed out, searing his skin; he hissed at the heat but didn’t drop it.

“I require an artificial energy enhancer,” Cas grumbled.

“Request an upper from the replicator!” Dean carefully set the mug down on the saucer atop the plinth in engineering. “That coffee runs the fucking ship!”

“Do I want to know?”

“Brownian motion!” The lights flicked on and the motor hummed to life. Dean sighed in relief.

“You’re supposed to use hot tea...”

“My ship, my rules.”

“But--”

“My ship. My rules.”

“Yes, Dean.”


	4. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week of 4/29: Runaway
> 
> Tags: love confessions

"You can't run away from this!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean rounded, put a hand on the doorknob, snarled "Watch me," and jerked the door open.

"I love you," Castiel whispered

_ I'd say anything to induce Dean to stay, and instead I burst out the one thing guaranteed to make him bolt. _

Dean didn't budge.

Silence - profound, terrifying - stretched out, broken finally by the smack of Dean's lips as he muttered something raspy and hoarse.

"What?"

"Say it again," Dean whispered.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean's hand dropped from the door and it clunked shut.

"I'll stay. For you, Cas - I'll stay."

 


	5. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: ghost Dean, pwp

Touch like a spring breeze kissed Castiel's cheek, his nose, his chin. Something cool parted his mouth, teased at his palate, rested heavy on his tongue. Pressure trailed down his chest, skimmed his waist, palmed at his navel, enveloped his erection. He saw nothing, smelled nothing, heard nothing, tasted nothing, but damn did he _feel_. Weight pressed between his butt cheeks, pushed into his tight hole. Barely tangible brushes caressed his back, arms, legs, as though a dozen people focused on pleasuring only him.

While Castiel wished Dean were _actually_ present, there were _definitely_ perks to having a ghost boyfriend.


	6. Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg, sort of. Angel Cas. Angels are weird.

"It's a _what_?"

"Exactly what it looks like," said Castiel again with a long-suffering sigh. "It's an egg, Dean."

"An egg." As if Dean had never imagined a more alien concept.

"Yes. An egg. My egg."

"But you're an _angel_." As if egg plus angel equaled unfathomable, incomprehensible nonsense.

"Angels lay eggs."

"Angels lay eggs." Dean repeated. Castiel might as well be speaking Enochian. "Angels. Lay. Eggs."

"Which part of this is baffling?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Use your words. Start with one specific question."

"You...uh...um...I...that is...so like...is it fertilized?"

And Castiel grinned.

And Dean fainted.

 


	7. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I usually am really dedicated to getting these exactly 100 words but this time...I just couldn't. I like this idea too much. So, it's exactly 200 words instead. A double drabble!
> 
> Tags: creature Cas

"...Dean…"

With the quiet repetitive slosh of the waves, the sea called him.

"...Dean…"

Dad said he was crazy...but wouldn't let him near the water.

"...Dean…"

Sammy said he believed Dean...but side-eyed him when he thought Dean wasn't looking.

"...Dean…"

Strangers sympathized - "I love the ocean, when I hear the waves I'm home," or, "sometimes being a sailor is in your bones, boy."

"...Dean…"

They didn't know what Dean meant, what he heard.

"...Dean…"

The sea _called_ him.

"...Dean…" The husky voice called with every ebb of the tide, every burble, every lap of water against the sand.

Dean _hated_ when they worked shoreside Hunts.

Because he wanted to, _needed_ to answer that call.

"...Dean…"

"Dammit, Dean, splash the ghost with the water!" Dad snarled after their Hunt disarmed him.

Dean obeyed. He always obeyed dad. The salt dissipated the spirit...and something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the depths.

"...Dean…"

Struggling to see through the depths, Dean caught glimpses of tentacles and eyes and blue, so much blue. Brine and a soul-deep sense of peace enveloped him.

"...Dean...finally, you've come."

Why had Dean resisted this so long?

"...oh, Dean…"

The sea was _home._

 


	8. Baby (the Impala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit - warning for mechanophilia, Dean x Impala, Dean is the center of an Impala/Cas sandwich. Bottom Dean.

With a sigh, Dean let go his inhibitions and slid his cock into the Impala's tailpipe. His Baby had always been good to him, and now she was slick with lube, tight and unyielding as he drew back and thrust in. He'd wanted this for years, but he'd been too ashamed, certain this craving meant he was sick and broken. Even now, he only dared because--

"So good," Cas murmured, pulling the plug from Dean's ass and easing into him. "Perfect."

Sandwiched between his Baby and his angel, Dean already knew - this would be the orgasm of a fricken  _ lifetime _ .


	9. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit. PWP. Established relationship. Sex toys.

"What's that?" Dean reached toward the dildo blocking his view of the sparkling  _ something _ , but Cas intercepted his hand.

"Close your eyes. I'll demonstrate," Cas ordered. Dean obeyed happily. 

_ Any bets on if it'll be 5 or 10 minutes before I come my brains out? Again? _

Cas positioned him and pulled down his pants and boxers. Something chill and hard and slick pushed into his body and he shivered, pivoting, eager for more.

"Keep still," Cas reprimanded with a gentle slap. "It's glass. Delicate but…" he slowly pulled the toy out, pushed it in. "Shouldn't sex be a little dangerous?"


	10. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent, s5. Implied dub con.

"Dean...about what happened..."

_ Don't remind me how good your touch felt.  _

"There's nothing to talk about."

_ Don't apologize for the best night of my life.  _

"While I was under Famine's influence…"

_ Don't say you don't want me. _

" ...I wasn't myself."

_ I already know. _

"I never wanted…"

_ If not for that fucking Horseman, you'd never touch me.  _

"I know you didn't want..."

_ Wait, what? _

"I can't apologize enough for violating you, for--"

"Stop."

"Right. You don't want to talk...forcing you to is wrong. I should--"

"You should shut up and listen. We..." Dean swallowed nerves, fears, doubts. "Let's talk.


	11. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this idea too much to cut another 50 words from it so it's 150 and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Rated T  
> Meet cute  
> Drag queen Cas  
> Mention of alcohol consumption

There she was, flawless, mere feet away. Chugging his shot of liquid courage, Dean strode up to Cassie Divine, Pride MC, hottest queen he'd ever seen.

_What. The. Fuck._ _Am I doing?_

"Hey."

She turned, dress clinging to padded curves, and quirked a supremely unimpressed eyebrow. Dean felt like the dirt on the bottom of her stiletto.

_ I can do this. _

"I saw your lip sync at Pride."

"You and half the city."

"I can do better."

That got her attention. She looked him over, broke into a slow smile, and said, "You're on."

_ This is insane. _

_ But I can lip sync like a badass, so... _

Dean lost the battle, but when Cassie took him aside and whispered low in his ear that there were much better uses for Dean's lips...well, it was hard to mind a dose of public humiliation, when it came with such glorious private rewards.


	12. Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy
> 
> IMPLIED TEMPORARY MCD

Stone abraded Dean's knees as he dropped before the altar, hands clasped.

"It's done, finally. Please...may I…" He swallowed, daring to look upon the carved idol of the Oracle. "May I see you?"

The marble lips parted, the marble eyes blinked, and the effigy spoke, emotionless, unreadable. "You know the price?" 

"I do."

"You pay it willingly?" 

"I do."

"Very well."

The carving dissolved in holy light.

Dean dissolved in holy light, expecting oblivion, and instead he saw…

...blue eyes…

...pink lips…

...a stunning smile…

"My Chosen One," said Castiel tenderly. "My Dean."

And Dean truly had been Chosen.


	13. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating Gen  
> Tags fluff, Dean's internalized masculinity issues, gratuitous quotation of Weezer

This one," said Cas, handing Dean the cassette labeled "Y2K1 Mix." 

They drove in silence as the tracks played. 

Ramble On

Bohemian Rhapsody 

Back in Black

Photogra…

Oh, fuck.

Patrick Wilson's cheery voice sang, "If you want it, you can have it - but you gotta learn to reach out there and gr--" Dean slammed the fast forward button. The tape resumed half way through Enter Sandman. Perfect. Masculine. Tough.

Cas laughed.

Too late. Machismo demolished.

"What's wrong with Photograph?" asked Cas, baffled.

"It was for Sammy," Dean spluttered.

"Sam was in college in 2001."

"He visited!"

"It's okay if you just...liked it."

Scowling, Dean jacked the volume up, obliterating conversation until the tape was done.

"Pick another," Dean grumbled.

"Oooh," Cas said. Dean waited for his selection, but instead Cas lilted, sing-song "Oooh, eee, oooh…"

Oh hell.

"...I look just like Buddy Holly…"

"Cas…"

"Oh, oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore…"

"Am not!"

"I don't care what they say about us anyway..."

He offered Dean a shy smile, and Dean's chest swelled with emotion.

Fuck it.

He didn't need to be tough for Cas.

"I don't care about that!" belted Dean.

They sang Weezer the rest of the drive.


	14. Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: general  
> Tags: pranks, Dean is a sap, Halloween fluff

Stepping back, hands on his hips, Dean grinned as he surveyed their handiwork. 

"So, Dean?"

The wind blew, stirring white streamers, blowing them out like billowing wings around the central scarecrow sculpture they'd erected on the Novaks' lawn.

"Yeah, bitch?"

Perfect.

"When you said we were gonna TP Cas' house this…this  _ really _ wasn't what I envisioned."

Dean flushed. Okay, angel made of toilet paper, not standard Halloween fair but…

"Do, uh, do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it, you sappy jerk."

Huffing a relieved sigh, Dean plucked at Sam's sleeve. "Awesome - now, let's ring and run…"


	15. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: first meeting, historical aus, 1970s, dancer Dean, dancer Cas

The overhead lights went black.

The floor illuminated, a checkerboard of green, blue, yellow, orange, purple, and red.

Watching, Castiel's breath caught, palms sweaty as he tightened his hands in nervous fists.

And out stepped...

Fitted white shirt tight over broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

Loose jacket cupping his sides.

Bell bottom pants swaying with every bow-legged step.

Platform shoes clomping on the dance floor.

Sequins dazzling, shimmering, painting the club with dancing shards of color to rival the ball spinning overhead.

Dean Winchester,  _ the  _ disco inferno.

Castiel would finally get to meet him.

And, God willing, out-dance him.


	16. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: mature  
> Tags: Dean can't use his words, oh my God they were roommates

Dean sprawled, naked, on his bed, with all the appearance of nonchalance. Waiting.

Finally, the door opened. Cas stepped in, eyes wide, shifting pants betraying his arousal, fury flushing his cheeks.

"Put on some fucking clothes!" Cas snarled

"Make me."

"How'd I get an asshole for a roommate?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Dean smirked and wiggled suggestively.

Years later, they couldn't agree who'd launched themselves at the other first, whose tongue delved into whose mouth first, whose hand grasped hard cock first.

But they agreed on one thing.

They'd both been so lucky to get the other as a roommate.

 


	17. Stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen+  
> Tags: bachelor party, stripper Dean, everybody is a sap, fluff

"Ready for the main event, Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

The house lights shut off.

Thumping music started.

A spotlight kicked on, encircling a man wearing stilettos, a red thong, forked tail, small crimson bat wings, horns, a demonic mask, and nothing else. He was gorgeous, strutting down the runway, heels clacking, chest shaved, oiled skin gleaming.

But Castiel was getting married tomorrow. A stripped, now, seemed passe, even if the club was where he'd met Dean.

The man stopped before Castiel, struck a pose, and said, "Hey there, big boy."

Castiel's jaw dropped. "Dean?" He stared an accusation at his brother, who shrugged. "Shouldn't you be at your own party?"

Dean raised his mask, smiling sheepishly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than at your side. Whaddaya say - once more, for old times sake?" He was so adorably earnest. Castiel smiled and nodded. Beaming, Dean turned, shimmied, squatted and rolled it against Castiel's crotch.

Biting back a groan, Castiel closed his eyes and resisted the urge to touch, letting Dean work his magic.

Damn if his fiance wasn't just as good at lap dances as the day Castiel had first stuffed 20 bucks in that tight g-string.

Best bachelor party ever.


	18. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: mature  
> Tags: fantasy AU, LotR AU, dwarf Dean, elf Castiel, Dean is Gimli, Cas is Legolas, so implied Gimli/Legolas, implied bottom Dean, implied top Castiel, implied switching

"19!" Dean shouted, twirling his axe and beheading another orc. "20!"

"21." Castiel sounded smug as he nocked another arrow and fired. "23!"

Dean leapt from the parapet, ignoring Cas' concerned cry. Orcs surround him and he swung the axe in a circle, severing torsos and limbs and necks with equal ease.

"28!"

Only one of them would bottom after the battle

"30!"

Cas was an amazing top when the blood fervor was upon him.

"32!"

And a lot of orcs would be dead.

"43!"

Who cared about the orcs? Dean  _ would _ win, and  _ make _ that elf fuck him silly.


	19. Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Tags: fantasy au, witch Cas, inspired by Hansel and Gretel

Frowning, Castiel assessed his handiwork.

_ Maybe... _

He flicked his wand; gumdrops glided to the eaves above him.

Perfect.

His gingerbread house was--

_ Crunch _ .

A lost child had found him? 

_ Crunch. _

Concerned, Castiel followed the sound and found...

Not a child.

An adult, hunched over, stuffing his mouth with the cream puffs that lined the window sills.

The only lost child whose home Castiel hadn't found - the only one who'd chosen to stay.

"Dean, we've talked about this," said Castiel, resigned.

"I know, it's just so  _ yummy _ ," Dean snarfled, grinning. 

"You're lucky I love you."

"Damn right I am."

Adorable asshole.


	20. Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a stand alone expansion of the drabble I wrote for Coffee, which is Chapter 3 of this story.
> 
> Rating: gen  
> Tags: sci fi AU, damage to the Impala, flagrant use of Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy references
> 
> (This is like my fifth drabble that's actually gone over 100 words, this one is 150 and I'm not sorry.)

"Dean, it's too dangerous, don't--"

A hiss of fire drowned out Cas as Dean picked his way through the wreckage of his beloved Impala. He  _ would  _ repair her, but first they had to survive. This moon was the ass-end of forever, but someone would pick up a distress signal if Dean could just find the right panel…

There.

Dean hit the beacon.

_ Now we just need… _

Crawling through the ruined corridors to the crew quarters, Dean tossed aside tattered clothing and destroyed bedding until--

"What are you doing?" Cas had legit followed him in? What an adorable, sweet, suicidal idiot. With a triumphant cry, Dean grabbed two towels. "You risked your life for  _ towels _ ?!"

"Lesson 42: never travel the galaxy without your towel."

"...what were the first 41 rules?"

"Shaddap, Cas. We gotta get outside in case a  ride comes by that we can hitch."

"... … ...whatever you say, Dean."


	21. Graffiti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Ship: Destiel  
> Characters: Dean/Cas   
> Tags: modern au, Established Dean/Cas, Dean has a secret, artist Dean, fluff, love declarations
> 
> This "drabble" is 250 words and I'm not sorry.

Struggling to keep calm, Castiel bit his lip to quiet excited breaths.

Any moment now…

The man was absorbed in his creation, grabbing cans of spray paint, spreading color onto the wall of the condemned building.

...after years of searching…

Stepping back, the man examined his work, then added several new streaks.

...Castiel would learn the identity of the mysterious artist Wanksy.

Finally, the graffiti, the  _ stunning _ art, was completed, a stylized image of an angel admiring his reflection in the mirrored top of the Chrysler building. The man turned toward Castiel…

...and it was  _ Dean. _

Their eyes met. 

"Uh...sorry?" muttered Dean sheepishly.

_ That angel does look suspiciously like me. _

_ I should've realized… _

Castiel sighed, rubbed his temples, and broke into a wry grin. "I won't tell if you won't?"

"My lips are sealed." As if Dean hadn't kept this secret from the world for years, and from Castiel since they'd become a couple. 

"No more secrets," scolded Castiel.

"I swear, this was my only one." Dean flushed. "I was gonna tell you. Here. Tomorrow. Um. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Castiel adored Wanksy's art, that's why he'd sought to unmask him, so he could meet him.  _ Except I've known him all along.  _ "As I love you."

Dean flushed and didn't reply, but he had no need to. Dean's love was spray painted in gold and blue and white ten feet tall before them.

_ I should have known. _

_ And I'm glad I do now. _

"Let's go home."


	22. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen   
> Tags: temporary MCD, creature Cas

Tears streamed down Dean's face. Cas' final avian shriek rang in Dean's ears. The afterglow of his incineration blotched Dean's vision. The stench of ash coated Dean's nose. Only a pile of golden-red feathers, blackened at the edges, memorialized Cas' sacrifice.

Cas was gone.

Dean was alone.

The mounded remains shifted. 

_ Peep _ .

_ Huh _ ?

Dean bent down and, overcoming his grief and revulsion, shifted the feathers aside. A small, bald, beaked head popped free and  _ Peep _ ed. It rubbed against Dean's hand and curled up in his palm.

Cas.

Dean's tears became joyous.

Cas was a  _ phoenix _ .

And they'd  _ both _ been reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... long time no post. 
> 
> It's too much to get into but suffice it to say August and September are kicking my ass. Sorry everyone.


End file.
